contigo, en ti
by crisbc malfoy
Summary: Hermione sufre un pequeño incidente en un partido de quidditch y queda inconsciente, justo en ese mismo momento, Draco cae de su escoba. cuando Hermione despierte va a llevarse mas de una sorpresa y su preciada soledad va a desaparecer para siempre.
1. sal de mi cuerpo

Acababa de comenzar el primer partido del curso y las gradas se agitaban de emoción. Slytherin vs. Griffindor nada menos. Nunca los equipos se habían entrenado tan duro para un primer partido desde principio de curso, pero la rivalidad entre las casas era bien conocida por todos en el colegio, incluso por los profesores, de los cuales se rumoreaba que había habido apuestas, pero solo eran eso, rumores. Hermione no se imaginaba a Snape apostando algo contra Mcgonagall.

La castaña se había sentado con Neville, que esta vez parecía emocionado. Habían dejado hace un rato a Luna, que se dirigía a retransmitir el partido con su cabeza de león, que pronto Mcgonagall le hizo quitarse para que nadie dijera que había favoritismos. No entendía porque seguían pidiéndole a Luna que retransmitiera los partidos, seguramente les hacía gracia.

-ohh… el cielo está muy oscuro, parece que vaya a ponerse a llover en cualquier momento – comento Luna tranquilamente por el megáfono – si os fijáis bien en el gris de las nubes quizá podáis divisar a los pequeños lepofís que estrujan las nubes para que llueva y…

-Lovegood por favor céntrese, el partido ya ha empezado – le llamó la atención Mcgonagall mientras el público reía con ganas.

-oh, disculpe profesora. – se excusó y llevó su mente hacia el partido. – el chico ese de Slytherin de los dientes torcidos lleva la quaffle y parece que quiere marcar – la rubia hablaba tranquilamente, como si estuviera leyendo una noticia en el periódico. – pero Ginny se la arrebata, esta chica es muy buena en todo, es amiga mía, nos llevamos muy bien…

-Lovegood…

-siii! Y mi amiga a marcado – gritó la chica por fin emociaonada – muy bien Ginny sigue así, ¡pateales el culo…!

-¡Lovegood!

-upps! – se disculpó Luna sentándose de nuevo.

Hermione reía desde su asiento. Observó a Ginny guiñar un ojo a Harry, que estaba más alto, supuestamente buscando la Snitch pero en ese momento solo tenía ojos para su pelirroja.

De repente, vio pasar a Malfoy por delante de Harry como un cohete, al parecer tras la snitch dorada.

-vaya, Malfoy debe de estar huyendo de los torposoplos, porque se dirige muy rápido hacia el bosque prohibido ¡no son peligrosos Malfoy!

-va tras la snitch dorada! – grito Mcgonagall arrancándole el megáfono. – ¡vamos Potter!, ¿qué hace ahí parado?

Hermione soltó una carcajada, al parecer lo rumores eran ciertos y su profesora no estaba dispuesta a perder. Observó como Harry salía disparado tras el buscador de las serpientes. Se les veía lejos, cada vez más lejos sobre el bosque, hasta que pronto, solo eran dos motitas negras en el horizonte.

Cuando volvió la vista al partido no tuvo tiempo de nada, solo de oír como gritaban su nombre mientras una bludger se dirigía hacia su cara. Después… nada!

De la total oscuridad empezó a hacerse la luz. Solo había luz, era todo blanco y luminoso y le hacía daño en los ojos. Poco a poco empezó a vislumbrar a alguien más con ella.

-¿quién eres? – preguntó haciendo sombra con la mano sobre sus ojos - ¿Dónde estamos?

-¿Granger? ¿Eres tú?

A la castaña la voz se le hizo muy familiar.

-¿Malfoy? Pero que… - pero la oscuridad volvió sobre ella rápidamente y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos encontró varios rostros observándola.

-menos mal, Hermione, estaba preocupada… - oyó decir a Ginny.

-mal…foy… - susurró la castaña aun desorientada.

-¿cómo sabes? – le preguntó Ron con extrañeza.

-¿saber…? – Hermione se incorporó y se sentó en la cama de la enfermería en la que se encontraba.

-bueno… no sé si viste cuando Malfoy y yo nos alejamos por el bosque prohibido – la castaña asintió – estábamos muy lejos y el bosque era muy espeso en ese lugar, nunca había llegado tan lejos. Bueno, el caso es que Malfoy se enganchó con una rama que le tiró de la escoba. Yo frené, pero ya era tarde. Cayó desde muchos metros de altura. Ahora están buscando su cuerpo…

-su cuerp… él esta…

-no podría haber sobrevivido, estábamos a mucha altura.

-oh Dios mio… - Hermione recordó lo ocurrido hacía unos minutos ¿había visto a Malfoy?

-todos lo sienten mucho.

"seguro que no todos…"

-¿Qué? – pregunto la castaña.

-digo, que todos están muy apenados – le repitió Ginny.

"qué bonito, creo que voy a llorar"

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – volvió a preguntar desorientada - ¿Quién habla?

-Hermione, soy yo Ginny ¿Qué te pasa?

Hermione miró a Ginny confundida y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, notando un pinchazo.

-debe ser el golpe, será mejor que te llevemos a tu habitación y descanses. – propuso Ron.

Sus amigos la dejaron en su cama y Ginny insistió en que pasaría mas tarde a ver como seguía y le traería algo de comer.

Le habían hecho acostarse, pero cuando por fin se despidieron y cerraron la puerta la castaña se levantó y se dirigió al espejo del cuarto de baño.

"ouh vaya ojo, ¿has estado bailando con Hagrid, Granger?"

Hermione se sobresaltó, pensaba que estaba sola, y salió deprisa del baño, pero la habitación seguía estando vacía.

-¿Quién hay ahí? – preguntó asustada.

"bueno, haber, lo que se dice haber, solo estás tú"

La chica se giró bruscamente.

-¿Quién habla? – gritó casi entrando en pánico.

"esa pregunta esta mejor. Hace un rato sí que me reconociste - ¿Malfoy?-" dijo imitando la voz de Hermione.

-¿Malfoy?

"si, justo así lo dijiste" rió.

-¿Dónde estás?

"buena pregunta. Pues parece ser que estoy dentro de ti. Y no de la forma que te gustaría…" dijo soltando una pequeña risotada.

-¿dentro de mí? ¿Cómo que dentro de mí?

"sabes, sabía que eras mema, pero te estás luciendo. ¿Qué no entiendes? Estoy en tu cuerpo."

Hermione respiró hondo un par de veces intentando encajar lo que estaba pasando.

-pero entonces ¿has muerto?

"muy aguda… no me lo recuerdes…"

-está bien Malfoy, sal ahora mismo de mi cuerpo. – dijo, ahora enfadada.

"no puedo"

-he dicho que salgas, no recuerdo haber dado el consentimiento para que pudieras alojarte en mi.

"¿crees que a mí me gusta esto? Y encima tenías que ser tu… yo tampoco quiero estar aquí, no estoy acostumbrado a tener pechos…" soltó divertido.

Hermione miró hacia abajo, hacia su escote en el cual se podía ver algo de canalillo.

"bonita vista…"

-ahhh!

La castaña se movió hacia atrás toda roja, tropezando con su propio baúl y callendo al suelo de culo.

"ouch, eso ha dolido, ten más cuidado ¿quieres?"

La chica se levanto frotándose el trasero.

-¿te ha dolido a ti?

"parece que siento lo mismo que tu…" dijo el chico pensativo.

-así que ves lo mismo que yo, y sientes lo mismo que yo…

"vaya, si que eres una sabelotodo… ¿te hago más preguntas para que puedas levantar la mano?"

-está bien.

Hermione se agachó y puso su baúl en pie de nuevo. Se arrodilló frente a él y… comenzó a golpearse la cabeza.

"au! Pero que haces masoca. Ayy!"

-sal- "golpe" – de mi cuerpo- "golpe" – ahora – "golpe" – mismo - "golpe" "golpe" "golpe".

"dios, estas completamente loca, para ya! Auch ese ha dolido"

Se abrió la puerta.

-¡Hermione! – gritó Ginny desde la puerta viéndola golpearse la cabeza.

La castaña se giró hacia ella con un hilillo de sangre recorriendo su frente hacia su mejilla.

-hola…

Y calló en redondo, inconsciente de nuevo, al suelo.


	2. tregua entre hortalizas

IMPORTANTE LEER:

EXPLICACIÓN: bueno aquí va una pequeña explicación de cosas que parece que no se han entendido, el problema es que como yo las tengo en la cabeza olvido que los demás no la tienen y lo doy por sentado (egocentrismo puro y duro, como los niños pequeños, igual igual jeje). A ver, justo en el momento en que Draco cae de la escoba y "muere" es cuando Hermione queda inconsciente por la bluddger, por eso se encuentran y por algún tipo de magia Draco puede seguir a Hermione a su cuerpo todavía vivo. Si la bludgger hubiera golpeado a Hermione segundos después, nuestro Draco estaría con los angelitos.

Otra cosa, en algún review me han dicho que Draco parece muy tranquilo al estar en el cuerpo de Hermione (gracias **Kunogi Himawari****) eso también debería explicarlo. Draco no está para nada tranquilo, pero sabe que si no fuera por el cuerpo de Hermione, él no estaría aquí, por lo que no quiere salir sin asegurarse que no desaparecerá si lo hace, eso quizá se iba a entender más adelante.**

**Bueno, quiero que me digáis si surgen más dudas en la historia (ya sabéis, mi egocentrismo… intentaré no hacerlo más) y también quiero decir que la idea de la historia la saqué de un anime, solo un par de ideas, como lo del cuerpo y lo que pasará en este capítulo. El anime se llama Ginban Kaleidoscope, alguien por ahí ya me ha pillado (buen ojo tormenta oscura) os recomiendo verlo es precioso, solo que no está en español, esta subtitulado.**

**Creo que ya me he enrollado lo suficiente, solo dar las gracias a ****tormenta oscura, ****evibaldwin****, ****promethea**** (gracias por tu apoyo y como ya he dicho me encanta tu fic), ****Primrose Darcy****, ****Kunogi Himawari****, cori y ****Danny Kagamine****.**

**Y a leer!**

**Hermione se encontraba en su habitación después de haber visitado de nuevo la enfermería por esa sesión de golpes en la cabeza intentando dañar a Malfoy. Ginny solo la había dejado sola después de asegurarse de que no haría más tonterías y después de preguntarle una y otra vez si estaba bien después del golpe de la bludgger.**

**En ese momento se encontraba haciendo el ensayo que tenía para historia de la magia, y así intentar olvidarse de su nuevo inquilino, pero eso era muy difícil.**

**"si no recuerdo mal, el ensayo era de 55 centímetros, y llevas más de 130 centímetros, eres una plasta Granger."**

**La castaña apretó los ojos con paciencia y continuó escribiendo, haciendo caso omiso de los molestos comentarios del rubio.**

**"sabes, no se trata de transcribir, palabra por palabra, la explicación de Binns."**

**Ella continuó escribiendo, lo que no le hizo ninguna gracia a Malfoy, que no soportaba ser ignorado.**

**"es normal que saques tan buenas notas, si yo fuera profesor te pondría un 10 con tal de no leer todo eso. O también es posible que les pongas insinuaciones entre líneas ¿es eso sangre sucia? También te aprobaría si fuera ese el caso…"**

**-ya basta Malfoy! Vale que no puedas salir de mi cuerpo! Vale que no pueda dañarte sin dañarme a mi misma! Pero no se a que Dios he enfadado para tener que soportarte!**

**"Uoh uoh fiera, no disimules, se que te encanta escuchar mi sensual voz"**

**-odio escuchar tu sensual voz!**

**"Así que reconoces que mi voz es sensual…"**

**-por supuesto que no quise decir eso, y deja de hablar de esa forma, me pones nerviosa.**

**"¿nerviosa? ¿Qué tipo de nervios, Granger?"**

**-merlin! Eres inaguantable!**

**"vamos, se lo que todas en este castillo piensan de mi"**

**-"pensaban" querrás decir…**

**Esta vez no hubo contestación por parte del rubio y Hermione entendió lo que acababa de decirle en realidad. Le había dicho a un chico de diecisiete años que estaba muerto, que ya no existía y que ya mas nadie volvería a hablar o pensar en él de esa forma. No volvería a ver a sus amigos ni a su familia. Solo había algo que no cuadraba, que su alma seguía en la tierra, con ella. Aun así, por mucho que le odiara, no le deseaba la muerte ni a él.**

**-mañana iré a ver si hay noticias sobre tu cuerpo… - intentó a modo de disculpa, pero como pensaba, no obtuvo respuesta y no volvió a ser molestada en lo que quedaba de día.**

**Una vez llegada la noche, Hermione se fue a acostar. Hizo aparecer en sus ojos una venda, ya que sabía que Malfoy veía lo mismo que ella y no quería que descubriera nada íntimo, se puso el pijama, y se metió en la cama.**

**Sonrió ante el pensamiento que acababa de tener: "esta es la primera vez que me acuesto con un chico, nunca pensé que sería con él". Soltó una pequeña carcajada al pensarlo y supo entonces que Malfoy solo podía escuchar lo que ella decía en voz alta, porque si pudiera oír lo que pensaba, desde luego habría hecho algún comentario de mal gusto sobre su último pensamiento.**

**A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano como todos los días y se metió en el baño a arreglarse, poniéndose delante del espejo y bostezando.**

**"vaya Granger, haces honor a tu casa con esos pelos"**

**Hermione se mordió la lengua.**

**-vuelves a hablar, pensé que por fin me había librado de ti.**

**"aunque tu comentario fue cruel, sería muy aburrido no hablar con nadie, aunque tengas que ser tu"**

**-tú siempre has sido cruel conmigo…**

**La chica volvió a hacer aparecer una venda en sus ojos y comenzó a quitarse la ropa para meterse en la bañera.**

**"no voy a ver nada que no haya visto ya, el cuerpo de una sangre no puede ser gran cosa"**

**Eso le dolió. Ella estaba contenta con su cuerpo, sabía que no era gran cosa, pero tampoco hacía falta despreciarla de esa forma solo porque no fuera tan ligera de ropa como esas Slytherin.**

**-no voy a permitir que me insultes Malfoy. - dijo entrando en la ducha.**

**"no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo, y pienso recordarte cada día lo poco que vale tu existencia en este mundo asquerosa sangre sucia"**

**A Hermione le entraron ganas de llorar, pero evitó que saliera ninguna lagrima, ya que de hacerlo, él lo notaria como si fueran sus ojos los que se humedecían, en lugar de eso, respiro hondo y contraatacó.**

**-sin mi existencia - comenzó ella - tu no estarías aquí.**

**"preferiría haber acabado en cualquier otro bicho viviente"**

**-¿un hurón, tal vez?**

**"muy graciosa, pero contigo tengo dos en uno, sangre sucia y rata de biblioteca."**

**-que original Malfoy… - abrió el grifo dejando caer el agua sobre ella.**

**"¿no está demasiado caliente?"**

**-¿no te gusta, acaso se va a derretir tu helado corazón? - Sabia que se estaba pasando, pero él lo había hecho antes - a no, que ya no tienes… - y abrió más el agua caliente.**

**"ah! Quema!"**

**Hermione también se quemaba, pero era algo que podía soportar, en cambio, por los gritos del rubio, él no lo hacía.**

**Una hora después acababa de arreglarse y bajaba a la sala común. Normalmente tardaba mucho menos, pero las conversaciones con Malfoy y el tener que lavarse y vestirse a tientas le hacía perder mucho tiempo.**

**Cuando bajó las escaleras, Ron se acercó hasta ella.**

**-hola Hermione ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? Ginny nos contó lo de ayer. - dijo cogiéndole la mano y acariciándole la mejilla.**

**"puaj! No dejes que este tío nos vuelva a tocar. ¡su piel parece lija!"**

**-como te atreves! Además, no hay ningún nosotros! - soltó la chica, más alto de lo normal.**

**-lo siento Herms - dijo Ron alejando sus manos rápidamente - no quise incomodarte, lo siento de verdad…**

**La castaña se llevó la mano a la boca.**

**-oh no Ron, ¡lo siento! No te lo decía a ti - intentaba justificarse mientras oía las carcajadas en su cabeza y veía la cara de Ron de no entender nada, lo que hacía aumentar las risas de su inquilino.**

**Una vez en el comedor, Hermione desayunaba con cara de pocos amigos.**

**"es hora de que dejemos claros un par de puntos Granger: 1º nada de besos…"**

**-¡besos! - dijo Hermione más alto de lo que hubiera querido, haciendo voltear un par de cabezas, entre ellas las de Harry y Ron, luego bajó la voz. - ¿de qué diablos hablas?**

**"bueno… haciendo honor al escaso gusto de los Weasley, se nota a leguas que le gustas a ese intento de comadreja y si por él fuera, se lanzaría a tus labios en este momento. Míralo y lo comprobarás."**

**Levantó la vista hacia su amigo, el cual retiró la suya rápidamente sonrojándose por que le hubiera pillado mirándola. Hermione sonrió.**

**"¿Por qué sonries? No me digas que a ti también te gusta eso…"**

**-¿y que si me gusta? - se sentía segura de contárselo a él, pues sabía que no iba a ir a decírselo a nadie. No iba a ir a ningún sitio.**

**"vaya, una sangre sucia no puede aspirar a mucho, pero con tu inteligencia creí que sería algo más"**

**-así que reconoces que soy inteligente.**

**"no cabe duda de que eres inteligente, pero no más que yo, por supuesto. El caso es que no permitiré que nadie te bese."**

**Hermione sonrió al tiempo que cogía una zanahoria y la mordisqueaba.**

**"argh"**

**La sonrisa de Hermione se amplió ante ese sonido.**

**-¿ocurre algo? - pregunto comprendiendo lo que pasaba.**

**"nada" contestó él demasiado rápido.**

**La castaña dio un gran bocado a la zanahoria.**

**"puaj"**

**-no te gusta la zanahoria! - las cabezas se volvieron de nuevo a mirarla.**

**Sus amigos la miraron y luego se miraron entre ellos sin entender.**

**-¿vamos a clase Hermione? - le preguntó Harry preocupado, poniéndose en pie.**

**-sí, un segundo - dijo contenta, haciendo aparecer una bolsita y metiendo media docena de zanahorias en ella. Sus amigos se volvieron a mirar, alucinados.**

**"¿qué estás haciendo? Deja eso ahí, estás haciendo el cuadro sangre sucia"**

**-vámonos - dijo a sus amigos mientras daba un mordisco a su ahora hortaliza favorita, como castigo al último comentario.**

**Una vez en clase, cada vez que Malfoy la molestaba o hacia algún comentario hiriente, esta mordía su zanahoria, mientras escuchaba como el rubio se retorcía de asco.**

**"sucia y asquerosa Griffindor, como vuelvas a…"**

**-ñam! (mordisco).**

**"deja de comer o hare de tu existencia un inf…"**

**-ñam! ¿no sabes que hay que comer de todo, Malfoy?**

**"asquerosa hija de muggles…"**

**La chica se comió el ultimo trozó y saco otra de sus nuevas armas anaranjadas, cuando la voz del rubio la paró.**

**"¡espera! Está bien, hagamos un trato…"**

**-sigue - dijo la chica con la zanahoria en sus labios y mirándola, para que él tuviera también un primer plano.**

**"si no vuelves a comer esa asquerosidad, no volveré a insultarte"**

**-no está mal… - dijo guardando su arma - y no me molestaras cuando yo te lo pida, es decir, mientras esté estudiando o trabajando.**

**"pero tú siempre estudias… no podre hablar nunca!"**

**Hermione miró la bolsa como amenazándole a sacarla de nuevo.**

**"está bien, de acuerdo"**

**-trato hecho, ahora ¡cállate!**

**Por primera vez Draco Malfoy se tragó su orgullo ante la persona que menos deseaba, todo por no volver a probar una zanahoria.**


	3. tantos sentimientos

Una vez terminadas las clases del día, Hermione se excusó con sus amigos, librándose de tener que acompañarles a la sala común, donde seguramente se pondrían a hacer el bago hasta última hora cuando el pedirían los trabajos. No tenía tiempo para eso, tenía otras cosas que hacer.

"¿a dónde vamos?"

-primero pasaremos por el despacho de Dumbledore a ver si tienen noticias sobre el paradero de tu cuerpo y después iremos a la biblioteca a averiguar cómo sacarte de mí.

Hermione sintió como algo parecido a tristeza oprimía su cuerpo, pero ella no se sentía triste. ¿Puede que fuera él el que tenía esos sentimientos tan grandes que le llegaban a ella? Intentó ignorar ese sentimiento.

-¿crees que deberíamos contarle esto al director? – no sabía porque, pero quería saber su opinión.

"no lo hagas" le pidió él, y su voz le pareció diferente, como más adulta, más cansada, como si le rogara "si le dices… si encuentras algo útil en algún libro para sacarme de aquí, yo…"

El chico no pudo seguir y Hermione sintió algo diferente. ¿Miedo?

-tu… definitivamente dejarás de existir… - acabó la frase por él.

La castaña paró sus pasos. Se sentía extraña, parecía que los sentimientos del chico se mezclaban con los suyos propios, y era demasiado, era agotador para su cuerpo. Se apoyó en la pared y respiró hondo. Parecía como si acabara de correr una maratón.

-Malfoy, yo no deseo que desaparezcas, pero…

"pero soy molesto para ti" su voz había cambiado de nuevo, sus palabras volvías a ser frías. "haz lo que tengas que hacer Granger, yo te haría desaparecer a la mínima oportunidad y no me temblaría la varita"

-¡eres despreciable! – la castaña se separó de la pared. Parecía que el odio de Malfoy le había devuelto las fuerzas y ya no sentía esa opresión en el pecho. – ¿sabes lo que pasa? – la castaña se puso de nuevo en marcha- creo que te da miedo que alguien pueda preocuparse por ti.

"nunca nadie lo ha hecho, no necesito que venga una sangre sucia a hacerlo ahora"

Hermione se abofeteó sin pensarlo, y se arrepintió al momento.

-ouch… mierda!

"no te quejes, a mí también me ha dolido… "

-¡es que eso es lo que pretendía fantasma egocéntrico y elitista!

La chica llegó a la estatua y dijo la contraseña, cuando la escalera de caracol la llevó hasta arriba tocó a la puerta. La voz del viejo director la invito a entrar amablemente.

-buenas tardes profesor, ¿podría hablar con usted?

-señorita Granger, claro, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-quería preguntarle… si han encontrado el cuerpo de Draco Mlafoy señor.

-¿también usted Granger? – se sorprendió en verdad el hombre.

-yo…

-ya han pasado por lo menos una veintena de señoritas preguntando por el señor Malfoy. Parece que era bastante popular el chico… una pena su pérdida…

"vaya, esto sí que es bueno, esas pobres chicas han perdido a su sex symbol…"

-oh no señor, yo solo estaba preocupada, es un compañero y su pérdida… - intentó disimular Hermione, pues no quería que la compararan con esas tontas niñas que siempre iban detrás del rubio haciéndose las arrastradas.

"no disimules, dile que necesitas ver mi escultural cuerpo una vez más, que necesitas grabarlo en tu mente para tus noches húmedas…"

-¡deja de decir esas cosas pervertido! – la castaña se tapo la boca al instante.

-señorita Granger… - el anciano la miraba como si otra persona estuviera ante él, de lo cual no se alejaba mucho, pero no la perfecta prefecta.

-señor…. ¡lo siento! Lo siento mucho, no me refería a usted de verdad, estaba pensando y a veces… conmigo misma… yo… - la chica tartamudeaba e intentaba excusarse mientras tenía que soportar las carcajadas de Draco. – señor por favor solo dígame si ya han encontrado su cuerpo.

-la cosa esta más difícil de lo que pensábamos, el bosque es muy grande y solo Hagrid sabe como caminar por esos lugares. Es una inmensidad para un solo hombre.

"Granger, dile que mi padre enviará a personas si le avisa"

-si avisa al señor Malfoy enviará ayuda y…

-por supuesto que el padre de Draco fue avisado inmediatamente, y una vez aquí lo único que le preocupó es que se había quedado sin un heredero que sacara adelante el apellido de la "gran familia" de los Malfoy. – el anciano negó triste con la cabeza.

Hermione volvió a notar algo en su interior, algo grande y fuerte, un odio arrasador y ahí, muy en el fondo, dolor.

-eso es muy cruel… era su hijo.

-Draco Malfoy era muy desdichado, señorita Granger, por eso siempre perdoné su comportamiento, sentía pena por él.

"¡que sabrá ese chiflado! ¡No sabe nada!"

El dolor de Draco se hizo tan grande que cortó por momentos la respiración de la chica, que pronto empezó a toser cayendo al suelo.

-señorita ¿se encuentra bien? La llevaré a la enfermería.

Draco se dio cuenta de todo lo que estaba provocando. Hermione respiraba sofocadamente, como si el aire no le llegara del todo. Él intentó calmarse para parar el sufrimiento de su compañera de cuerpo.

"respira Granger"

Poco a poco su respiración fue volviendo a la normalidad.

-acompáñeme Granger.

-no… - Hermione se incorporó con dificultad – ya estoy mucho mejor, de verdad. Iré a mi habitación a descansar un poco. Por favor profesor, avíseme ante cualquier novedad con el cuerpo de Draco. No soy como esas chicas, usted lo sabe. Es importante.

-¿quiere contarme algo más? – preguntó suspicaz en viejo director, pero Hermione no tuvo que pensarlo, decidió incubrirle.

-no señor, gracias por todo. – y desapareció tras la puerta.

No le dijo nada a Malfoy sobre lo ocurrido. Su reacción había sido natural después de todo, y él no sabía que a ella le afectarían de esa forma sus reacciones.

"creí que le contarías esto."

Hermione lo pensó mientras esperaba que unas escaleras volvieran a su lugar para que ella pudiera pasar.

-si yo estuviera en tu lugar, no me gustaría que me hicieran desaparecer, me gustaría existir aunque fuera en el cuerpo de otra persona…

"sabes perfectamente que si esto fuera al contrario, yo no tendría ninguna lástima por ti"

-lo sé.

Draco no volvió a hablar en un buen rato, y lo hizo llegando ya a la sala común de Griffindor.

"mi reacción casi te ahoga"

-no te preocupes, no fue culpa tuya. Cualquiera habría reaccionado así. – pero Hermioen decidió que debía investigar porque los sentimientos de Draco le afectaban a ella. Debía investigar hasta que punto estaban unidos.

Una vez dentro, se sentó con sus amigos, que hacían, supuestamente, su tarea. Se sorprendió que se alegraran tanto al verla.

-Hermione – dijo Ron – que bueno que has llegado, necesitamos tu ensayo de historia.

Hermione rodó los ojos, acostumbrada.

-está bien… accio ensayo! – su pergamino voló desde su habitación hasta su mano – aquí tenéis, devolvédmelo mañana, estoy cansada.

-Si si… - dijo simplemente Harry mientras comenzaba a copiar.

La castaña subió a su habitación.

"¡que groseros! ¿Por qué aguantas que te traten así?"

-¿qué me traten como? – dijo la chica bostezando y sin darle importancia.

"pues… ni siquiera te lo pidieron por favor, ni te dieron las gracias… no deberías consentir que te copien de esa forma, es tirar tu inteligencia…"

-no pasa nada. – apareció en sus ojos la acostumbrada venda y se puso su pijama. Se la quitó y se metió entre las sabanas.

"si tú no te valoras, no lo harán los demás…"

Hermione no quiso contestarle, pues había algo de verdad en sus palabras.

"no has cenado"

-no tengo hambre ¿tu al tienes? – dijo está cerrando ya sus ojos y sonriendo ante la comodidad de la cama.

"yo no tengo hambre, estoy muerto, ¿recuerdas?"

-¿y tampoco duermes?

"entro en una especie de inconsciencia cuando tu lo haces."

-Malfoy…

"¿sí?"

-Siento que tuvieras que escuchar lo de tus padres… yo… - la chica bostezó de nuevo – yo estoy contigo…

El chico no pudo contestar, aunque tampoco habría sabido que decir, pero ella ya se había dormido y por lo tanto él, perdió su conciencia junto a ella.


	4. a un metro de ti

**Valee, se que son capítulos muy cortos, y que apenas pasa nada, pero solo escribo lo que me sale cada vez, no puedo forzar más mi imaginación.**

**He leído que hay gente que ha estado viendo el anime "ginban kaleidoscope" en el que me he basado. Como os dije es precioso y no acaba muy bien, pero nadie ha dicho que esté pasando el anime tal cual al mundo de Harry Potter, así que ¿Quién dice que vaya a acabar igual? Jeje aunque no diré nada.**

**De todas formas intentaré alargar más los capítulos o hacer que pasen más cosas, pero no prometo nada, de momento pondré este que ya lo había escrito y a partir de ahora lo intentaré.**

**Ahora agradecer a ****Kunogi Himawari****, ****jesica-haruzuchia****, ****Primrose Darcy****, ****beautifly92****, ****promethea****, ****Ariadna-malfo****, ****neko-rouse-ichigo**** , ****tormenta oscura**** y susy** **me animáis mucho y me alegra que os guste. Muchos besitos para vosotras!**

La mañana, como desde hacía varios días atrás, estaba pasando sin demasiados contratiempos. Hermione (y Draco) se había levantado temprano, había llevado a cabo su ritual de lavarse y vestirse sin mirar y había bajado a desayunar con sus dos mejores amigos.

No había discutido con Malfoy más que en el desayuno, ya que quería algo distinto a lo que estaba tomando la castaña, pero esta había alegado que era su cuerpo y que ella decidía.

En ese momento se encontraban en clase de pociones, haciendo una práctica, por lo que el profesor Snape estaba formando las parejas que trabajarían juntas.

-odio estas clases, siempre me emparejan con alguna serpiente… - se quejaba Hermione por lo bajo. No se lo decía a nadie en particular, pero se había acostumbrado a hablar así con Malfoy.

"deberías decirle a Snape que ya estas emparejada con una" rió Draco.

-tú lo que quieres es ver como todos se ríen de mi… - dijo también divertida la castaña.

Esa vez Hermione tuvo suerte y le emparejaron con Harry. En cambio a Ron le toco sentarse con Daphne Greengrass. La chica se estaba lamentando por él cuando se lo encontró encantado y babeando.

"vaya… parece que tu novio está encantado…" soltó el rubio a través de los ojos de la chica, que miraba como, a pesar de ser una serpiente, para Ron una chica bonita era una chica bonita, y como siempre hacía se comportaría como un bobo ante ella.

-¡Ron no es mi novio! – dijo por lo bajó, aunque no se le escapó a su compañero de práctica.

-¿te molesta? – le preguntó Harry a su lado. Otra vez había hablado demasiado alto.

-claro que no Harry. –contestó rápidamente empezando a mezclar los ingredientes.

"es normal, Daphne es una chica preciosa y es muy humilde para ser una Slytherin. Mis padres querían hacerme un matrimonio concertado con ella."

-vaya, también a ti te gusta – dijo bajando la voy todavía más para que no la escuchara su compañero. – que bien…

"la verdad es que no me gustan las chicas tan sumisas. Algo bueno ha salido de esto, no tendré que casarme con ella"

-es cruel que te hagan casarte con alguien a quien no amas.

"despierta Granger, el amor no existe"

-¿entonces porque me duele verle así con otra? Siempre que ve a una chica bonita se pone así – hermione seguía mirando al pelirrojo, que ahora se ofrecía a cortar las duras erices de urbra, Hermione miró sus propias manos con las marcas verticales clavadas en los dedos de hacer fuerza con el cuchillo en esa raíz tan dura – conmigo nunca ha sido tan servicial.

Hermione observó la piel de las manos de Daphne, limpia, suave y de uñas perfectas, y volvió a mirar las suyas, estropeadas de escribir tanto y de trabajar con ellas sin ninguna ayuda.

"no te compares con ella, tendrá el encanto, pero no la inteligencia"

-no me animas llamándome fea "pero inteligente"… - se quejó la castaña, harta de que todos pensaran que no era guapa ni femenina.

"no quería decir eso… siento tu tristeza, y no es agradable que te sientas así. Tu mereces a alguien mucho mejor que ese cabeza de zanahoria"

Hermione sonrió y dejó de mirar sus manos.

-tendré que aceptar que me quedaré sola para siempre, nadie se fijara nunca en alguien como yo… por muy bien que se me den las materias del colegio.

"nunca estarás sola, yo estaré aquí para darte la lata"

Hermione quiso agradecerle, pero no sabía cómo. Pasó su mano por su propia mejilla, acariciándola, solo un instante y volvió a la poción. Draco pudo sentir como la tristeza desaparecía, solo un poco y la caricia de Hermione fue algo para él, algo que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de sentir, algo que se sentía bien.

Cuando acabó la clase Snape no les dejó marchar sin trabajo.

-para la próxima clase quiero un ensayo sobre la poción agudizadora de ingenio de 74 centímetros. Ahora largaos.

Ron se aproximo de nuevo a Harry y Hermione.

-ya nos la pasas cuando acabes Hermione – le dejó caer como si nada.

"dile que no, vamos, lo estás deseando."

-sabes Ron, deberías hacerla tu solito para ver si consigues pensar de forma más clara que es lo que quieres. No pienso dejarte nada más. – y dicho esto salió de la mazmorra.

"no estuvo mal… pero le falto uno de esos derechazos tuyos… como el que nos diste… ¿Hermione?"

La chica había llegado a los terrenos y se había dejado caer de rodillas, tapándose la cara. Sentía algo húmedo en sus ojos y en su cara. Ella estaba llorando.

Draco no supo que decir. Hace un tiempo se habría reído de la situación, pero en ese momento no le hacía ninguna gracia, seguramente por los sentimientos que se reflejaban también en él.

"creí que eras más fuerte" la chica solo negó con la cabeza.

Hermione se limpio las lágrimas pasados unos segundos.

-¿damos un paseo? – preguntó al aire poniéndose de nuevo en pie.

"iré donde tu vayas" intentó hacer una gracia el rubio, pero esta vez ella no sonrió y se puso a caminar hacía el lago arrastrando los pies y cabizbaja, pero sin llorar ya.

Una vez allí, la castaña tocó el agua helada con su mano, llevándola de un lado a otro creando hondas en el agua tranquila, Draco no perdía detalle mediante los ojos de ella.

-¿notas el frio? – le preguntó ella.

"si, está congelada" el chico no sabía cómo actuar en esa situación, le habría gustado gritarle que dejara de sentirse así, pues él lo pasaba mal, pero sin saber porque, solo le contesto.

-igual que mi corazón, seguramente si le dieras un golpecito desde ahí dentro, se rompería en pedacitos. – una lágrima volvió a correr por su mejilla, pero no dejó que la siguieran el resto. – no lo aguantó más, lo único que me produce Ron es dolor, ya lo hizo con Lavender, no seguiré esperando a que se decida.

Draco se sintió inservible, y era tal el deseo que tenía de poder hacer algo, de ser útil y devolverle lo que ella hacía por él teniéndole dentro, que de repente, se sintió distinto, como si flotara.

Cuando miró a su lado pudo ver a Hermione. No a través de los ojos de ella, en un espejo, sino con sus propios ojos, desde fuera. Miró hacia abajo y vio sus manos transparentes, pero de su color, intentó avanzar y lo hizo, hasta colocarse delante de ella.

"Hermione" la castaña no escucho esta vez la voz en su cabeza, sino en el exterior "abre los ojos"

La chica lo hizo y se encontró frente a frente con Draco Malfoy, o con lo que parecía ser su fantasma.

-has… has salido, estas fuera – se sorprendió la chica. Pero entonces su soledad se hizo más grande. – ahora, ya puede irte, ser un fantasma más de Hogwarts, por lo menos, no desaparecerás. – la chica inetntó sonreir, aunque se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a tener a alguien siempre consigo, aunque este fuera Draco Malfoy. La verdad era que quitando los insultos y las creencias del chico, era una compañía bastante amena.

Draco lo pensó, ¿era lo que había querido no? Alejarse de ella desde el principio, siempre había odiado el haber caído en su cuerpo ¿entonces porque no quería alejarse? De todas formas, hizo lo que ella le decía, para ella sí que era una carga.

Intentó avanzar hacia el castillo, pero solo podía dar vueltas alrededor de Hermione.

"no puedo… parece como si no pudiera alejarme más de un metro de ti… de todas formas, me empiezo a sentir muy cansado, creo que necesitaría regresar, si tú me dejas… si quieres que no lo haga, lo entenderé" ¿Por qué le estaba pidiendo permiso?, se tendría que haber metido y punto, no estaba dispuesto a desaparecer si ella así lo quería.

-claro que puedes volver – sonrió. Hermione frunció el ceño, y sin saber porque extendió la mano al frente. Draco hizo lo mismo con la suya e intento tocar la mano de ella,por pura curiosidad, pero solo la traspaso con un hormigueo, la miró una última vez antes de regresar a su cuerpo. – quizá con algo más de práctica… - propuso la chica cuando él estaba dentro de nuevo.

"quizá…" por su parte él se sintió tranquilo de nuevo en el cuerpo de ella, estar fuera había sido como estar fuera de lugar, en un sitio que no le pertenecía. Y en verdad así era Draco Malfoy ya no pertenecía al mundo de los vivos, sino al de los espíritus.

La castaña siguió caminando hasta llegar a la orilla del bosque prohibido.

"regresemos al castillo" le dijo el chico viendo, por los ojos de ella, la inmensidad y la negrura del interior del bosque prohibido.

-Hagrid tiene amigos ahí dentro, te encontrarán. Estoy segura. – después de dos semanas sin noticias, ella no perdía la esperanza, no sabía si por deshacerse de él o porque se preocupaba. Solo sabía que después de tanto tiempo, la compañía entre ambos se había hecho algo natural, y para Draco, una necesidad. Algo que nunca había tenido y que ahora no podría dejar.

Hermione decidió ir a la biblioteca. Aunque no pretendía echar a Draco de su cuerpo por el momento, la castaña era una persona que necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba saber si alguna vez antes había ocurrido lo que a ellos les estaba pasando, como había acabado y cuan unidos estaban mental y sentimentalmente, ya que podían sentir las emociones y sentimientos del otro.

Draco se estuvo quejando un rato, pues no le apetecía que la castaña averiguara como sacarle de si misma, pero esta le amenazo con una zanahoria para que la dejara tranquila

Cuando volvió a la sala común encontró a sus compañeros jugando al ajedrez mágico.

"ya ves lo que les ha importado tus palabras, estoy segura que el día de antes de entregar el trabajo volverán a pedírtelo, espero que te estén subestimando…"

-Sabes Malfoy, tienes razón, esta vez les daré su merecido, y por lo que respecta a Ron, borrón y cuenta nueva, voy a comenzar mi nueva página en blanco.

"el mañana siempre es nuevo, libre de errores" recitó el rubio. Era algo que a él le gustaba repetirse cada día, pero su mañana siempre acababa llenándose de tantos errores como el anterior. Era algo que pensó, quizá podría lograr esta vez. Un mañana libre de errores.

El chico sonrió. Por fin en muerte podría darles su merecido a la comadreja y a san Potter, aunque fuera manipulando un poco a Granger. Aunque si se pensaba bien, ella también salía ganando si perdía a esos dos de vista, por lo menos desde el punto de vista de Draco.


	5. la prueba

**Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo, bastante tiempo después. Lo siento, demasiadas cosas que hacer en la universidad, allí no quieren enseñarnos y formarnos, quieren asustarnos y echarnos cuanto antes, pero no podrán conmigo JAJAJA. **

**Pues hasta aquí mis tonterías.**

**Ahora como siempre agradecer los ánimos que me proporcionáis escribiéndome esos maravillosos reviews. Gracias a ****Herms_G59****, ****Lelouchzero321, beautifly92, evibaldwin****, ****Kunogi Himawari****, ****AzulMafoy****, ****promethea, Primrose_Darcy**** y Lucille.**

**Espero seguir leyéndoos. Besitos!**

-Muy bien Draco Malfoy, ahora me voy a meter en la ducha, me pondré la venda como todos los días y me desvestiré. Como se te pase por la cabeza el salir de mi cuerpo en este momento te juro que comeré zanahorias para desayunar, comer, merendar y cenar durante un mes entero, ¿entendido? – amenazó Hermione al espejo señalándole con un dedo.

"¿un mes comiendo esa porquería por verte desnuda? No me moveré de aquí…"

-mas te vale – y se puso manos a la obra.

Aunque Draco hubiera querido, no se sentía capaz ni con fuerzas de volver a salir al exterior. Estaba demasiado cansado, y estar fuera agotaba sus fuerzas demasiado rápido. Además del hecho de que no sabía si podría verle alguien si salía con más gente delante. Eso habría que comprobarlo.

La castaña se frotaba con la esponja cuando el chico habló de nuevo.

"tengo que salir delante de alguien, para saber si pueden verme los demás cuando estoy fuera."

-no sé si sea buena idea que te vean saliendo de mi cuerpo, la verdad.

"tengo una idea"

-miedo me dan tus ideas. – susurró ella mientras se quitaba el jabón con el agua del grifo.

"primero tendrás que comer, creo que necesito fuerzas para hacerlo, si tu no las tienes, yo no las tengo, y anoche no cenaste Granger."

-no tenía ganas vale – le contesto la chica de malas maneras poniéndose la toalla alrededor del cuerpo y saliendo con cuidado para no caerse por no ver. Le había recordado su desengaño con Ron, que fue por lo que no bajó a comer.

"no importa, ahora desayuna fuerte. Después tendrás que ir a hablar con Pansy"

-¿Qué? – gritó la castaña arrancándose la venda de los ojos, pues ya no había peligro con la toalla puesta. – como puedes decir esas tonterías. Claro, un fantasma no puede pensar, no tiene cerebro… - Hermione montaba sus propias teorías sobre la estupidez del rubio.

"tienes que hacerlo"

-¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué es tu noviecita y no dirá nada? – se burló, pero estaba enfadada y molesta.

"ella porque esta tan enamorada de mi que si salgo y consigue verme tu podrás decir que se lo ha imaginado por qué me echa mucho de menos o algo así. Además no es mi novia, solo me acostaba con ella de vez en cuando." – soltó tranquilamente el espíritu.

-que romántico… - ironizó ella. – me debes una Malfoy, y grande.

"vale vale" el rubio solo lo dijo para que se callara, no pensaba deberle nada a nadie, aunque fuera la chica que compartía cuerpo con él.

-vale, iré a desayunar, seguro que unas cuantas zanahorias te dan mucha fuerza.

"no es justo Granger, no lo hagas" dijo el chico enfadado.

-después de lo que voy a pasar te lo mereces, no sé qué excusa pretendes que ponga para ponerme a hablar con Parkinson.

"fácil, dile que Weasley está enamorado de ella y que te ha pedido que le organices una cita, no aceptará pero nos dará tiempo mientras se ríe" Hermione se sentó junto a Ginny en ese momento, sonriendo débilmente. "no puede ser… ¡lo estás considerando!" rió Draco, que solo lo había dicho por hacer una gracia.

-no es cierto… - rió también la castaña haciéndose la inocente. La verdad es que era buena como pequeña venganza personal por el daño que le había hecho durante esos años. Si le decía eso a Pansy, pronto todo el colegio pensaría que va detrás de ella.

"no mientas, puedo sentirlo"

-¡cállate! – rió. Hermione no comió zanahoria esa mañana, pues se había divertido por un momento con el chico y no quería fastidiarlo. No podía creerlo, pero no se llevaban tan mal. Y tener a alguien con quien discutir sobre las tareas y los estudios era fantástico para ella. Draco era, o había sido, muy inteligente.

Sus amigos ya no se extrañaban de ver a Hermione con continuos cambios de humor o como si estuviera hablando sola, simplemente se habían cansado de preguntar.

Una vez hubieron acabado las clases, Hermione se hizo la tonta y se dirigió a su torre.

"¿a dónde vas? Las mazmorras están por el otro lado"

-Oh, lo de Parkinson, lo había olvidado…

"si, ya… tienes que pillarla antes de que entre en la torre"

La castaña se puso en dirección hacia donde estaría la torre de las serpientes, pero a mitad de camino paró y se dio la vuelta.

-no puedo hacerlo, no se lo va a creer, nos odiamos, ¡no tengo por qué hacer esto!

Draco sentía temor y vergüenza viniendo desde la chica.

"no tienes por qué hacerlo, pero te agradecería que lo hicieras…"

-¿me lo agradecerías? ¿con un "gracias Hermione, eres la mejor, la más inteligente y la más bonita de Hogwarts?

"mujer, tampoco hay por qué mentir…" la chica volvió a caminar hacia su torre "está bien, está bien. No sabía que eras una manipuladora Granger"

-ya me irás conociendo… - dijo dando la vuelta de nuevo y entrando por el pasillo de las mazmorras.

Vio a la slytherin hablando con otras serpientes.

"cobarde…"

La castaña al escuchar eso se puso recta, respiro hondo y se dirigió hacia ellas con paso firme.

-prepárate para salir. Intentaré que nos quedemos a solas… - la castaña llegó hasta ellas. –¡disculpad!

Las chicas las miraron con escepticismo y con cara de asco.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí rata de biblioteca? – preguntó una de las chicas que Hermione no conocía.

-me gustaría hablar con Pansy Parkinson – la castaña hablaba con una seguridad que no sentía en realidad, pero eso solo Draco lo sabía.

-¿Qué? No tengo nada que hablar con una Griffindor sabelotodo e impura.

Hermione cerro los puños enfadad por tener que aguantar esas tonterías de niña pequeña. Los cerro fuerte, clavándose las uñas con todas sus fuerzas hasta que su inquilino se quejo. Entonces quedó satisfecha y continuo.

-es importante Parkinson… - la morena le hizo una burla y se dispuso a irse con sus amigas – es sobre un chico.

La morena paró su marcha y se giró, al parecer ese tema le parecía más interesante.

-habla. – la instó.

-a solas – pidió la castaña.

La otra la miró con desconfianza, pero hizo una seña a las otra slytherin para que se marcharan, las cuales, como serpientes sumisas y obedientes ante la reina, lo hicieron sin chistar.

-¿puedo saber ya que ocurre? – se quejó cruzándose de brazos, pero expectante.

-hazlo ya – susurró a Draco – verás – empezó – alguien se ha enamorado de ti, dice que eres guapa, inteligente, digna de un… - la castaña soltaba cumplidos y mentiras que se le ocurrían cuando empezó a notar un cosquilleo que se movía hacia su lado derecho y segundos despues dejó de hablar, pues veía a Draco a su lado, mirándola a ella, en lugar de mirar si pansy podría verlo. Enseguida el chico apartó la mirada y observó a la morena, que seguía mirando a Hermione molesta de que hubiera parado de hablar.

-bueno, y ¿puedo saber quién es ese chico al que tanto el gusto? – dijo ella orgullosa y sin ningún tipo de modestía mientras el fantasma de Draco se paseaba por delante de ella sin que esta dejara de prestar atención a la griffindor.

Draco volvió a fijarse en Hermione y sonrió, frotándose sus transparentes manos malévolamente, esperando que ella lo hiciera. Hermione también sonrió mirándole a él y después volvió a prestar atención a la morena.

-se trata de Ron, de Ron Weasley…

La morena soltó una grotesca carcajada y Hermione también sonrió, viendo como la otra comenzaba a reír a carcajadas y corría a su sala común, seguramente a contarles a todo el mundo que le gustaba a Weasley y todo lo que iba diciendo de ella.

Draco también rompió en carcajadas, y mientras la castaña emprendía el rumbo de nuevo a su casa, no pudo evitar hacerlo también. Nunca se había sentido tan bien al hacer el mal. Había logrado su pequeña venganza contra su amigo por haberla ignorado y aprovechado de su inteligencia y buena fe.

Ahora todo estaba bien en ella.

"que alivio que no pueda verme" decía el rubio flotando al lado de la castaña, sin regresar a su cuerpo "está bien pasearse así por el castillo."

-al menos ahora tendré a quien mirar a la cara cuando discuta contigo…

"sé que echabas de menos mi preciosa cara Granger, pero no te preocupes, ahora la tendrás para ti solita" la chica rió y Draco observó su sonrisa por primera vez. Era de esas sonrisas que con mirarlas se formaba una en tu cara, al ver lo cálida y sincera que era.

-pero no creas que podrás salir cuando quieras – dijo la chica entrando ya en la sala común – me parece que empiezas a controlarlo, y eso no me gusta – la castaña ingresó en su habitación y recogió unos libros para hacer sus deberes – no podrás salir en ciertos momentos, ya sabes, cuando me cambie, me duche o haga mis necesidades… - se puso roja al decir todo esto.

"Granger Granger" el rubio meneó la cabeza de una manera que le hizo gracia a Hermione – "he visto a muchas mujeres desnudas en mi vida, no me asustaré…"

-Draco… - le amenazó ella entre dientes, pero el rubio no le contesto y se hizo el tonto. No iba a prometer nada, al fin y al cabo era un hombre con ciertas necesidades. Muerto, pero hombre al fin y al cabo.


	6. 6 golosinas por ser así

Sé que esta vez he tardado mucho más que la anterior, pero tengo mil trabajos en la universidad, no me dan ni un minuto. ahora solo me quedan los examenes (parece mentira que justo cuando debería estar estudiando me ponga a escribir, pero me aburre demasiado estudiar) y ya todo el verano para escribir!

Y ahora, agradecer su review y su espera a: Kunogi Malfoy, AnaBrest15, promethea, liz10, Primrose Darcy, Maletina, beautifly92, Dita.

De verdad que lo siento, es por gente como vosotras que me sabe tan mal dejaros tanto tiempo sin capítulo.

Hermione había bajado a desayunar más pronto ese día. Después de haberle dicho aquello sobre Ron a Pansy Parkinson se sentía fatal, pues al fin y al cabo el pelirrojo era su amigo.

Comía desganada unas galletas cuando Draco Malfoy salió de su cuerpo para ponerse frente a ella atravesando la mesa.

-no sé porque estás tan arrepentida, al fin y al cabo se lo merecía. Si le gustan tanto las chicas que se atenga a las consecuencias – el rubio intentaba animarla para no sentirse tan desdichado como ella cada vez que entraba en su cuerpo.

En ese momento Ron y Harry entraron al gran comedor, iban hablando y riendo, como cualquier otro día, al parecer no se había enterado de nada. Todavía.

El pelirrojo se sentó al lado de la chica mientras Harry lo hacía enfrente. Draco puso mala cara y volvió a meterse en el cuerpo de Hermione para no tener que verle la cara a ese estúpido.

-has bajado pronto esta mañana – le dijo Harry – no nos esperaste.

-lo siento, no podía dormir y baje pronto – miró de reojo a Ron preocupada, pero este le pilló la mirada y rápidamente la chica volvió la vista al plato.

Podía notar como el chico la miraba preocupado por su forma tan rara de actuar. Sabía que actuaba raro últimamente. En ese momento, sobre la mano que tenía apoyada en el banco donde estaba sentada, se posó una blanca y pecosa. La mano de Ron apretó la suya y cuando ella le miró preguntándose porque lo hacía, él le dedicaba una sonrisa.

"oh por Merlín! ¿Y ahora porque te late tan rápido el corazón? Esto es asqueroso" – se quejó enfadado el rubio.

-¡chicos! – oyeron llamar a Ginny que entraba corriendo y se sentó junto a Harry – no sabéis que se está rumoreando por el castillo, la verdad, espero que no sea verdad.

"ahí viene" dijo la voz en la cabeza de Hermione y Draco rió cuando notó los nervios de Hermione.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó Harry.

-pansy va diciendo que le gusta a mi querido Hermanito aquí presente – dijo aguantándose la risa por lo delirante que sonaba eso.

-¿Qué a mí me gusta Parkinson? – dijo soltando la mano de Hermione. El pelirrojo se giró para mirar la mesa de Slytherin, y cuando el grupito de Pansy le pilló mirando, todas empezaron a reír tontamente – eso no es verdad – dijo volviendo a mirar a sus amigos. Hermione sonrió.

"si ya… seguro que si Pansy se le insinuara ni se lo pensaría. Esa comadreja es demasiado primitiva…"

Hermione no le creyó y pasó tranquilamente la mañana entre clase y clase con sus amigos, como cada día, pero algo menos enfadada con ellos y más a gusto.

No escuchó a Draco en toda la mañana, sabía que estaba enfadado, pero no le importaba, no iba a dejar a sus amigos solo porque a él no le gustaran, solo intentaba manipularla y ella lo sabía, el día anterior la había pillado de bajón, pero no perdería una amistad de años por lo que él dijera. Además, esa mañana Ron por fin la había tratado más o menos como a una chica ¿entonces si la veía?

Pero todo cambió cuando acabaron la clase de pociones. Los tres amigos hablaban en la puerta de la clase cuando salió la Slytherin cogiendo a Ron por la corbata y hablándole muy cerca de la cara le dijo:

-el viernes hacemos una fiesta en Slytherin ¿Por qué no te pasas por allí guapo? – le pasó el dedo sensualmente por el pecho antes de desaparecer riendo con sus amigas.

Ron la siguió con la mirada y con la boca abierta.

-¡ron! – le llamó molesta Hermione y pudo escuchar una carcajada en su cabeza que le hizo enfadarse más.

-vaya… - dijo el pelirrojo todavía mirando el pasillo por donde había desaparecido la morena – has visto eso Harry.

-oh genial! ¿No te estarás planteando ir a esa fiesta verdad? – le dijo la chica con los brazos cruzados.

Ron miró a Harry, que se encogió de hombros diciéndole que no le iba a ayudar, sabía cómo se ponía Hermione cuando su amigo se ponía así con una chica.

-¿Por qué no? Vamos, no seas celosa Hermione – le dijo él molesto – siempre estoy contigo, no me agobies.

Hermione lo miró como si no lo reconociera, y así era. Apretó sus puños y sus labios luchando porque su mano no saliera disparada hacia su cara. En lugar de eso, se dio la vuelta y salió de allí hacia su lugar, hacia la biblioteca, donde podría estar "sola".

Entró en la biblioteca y cogió cualquier libro que pilló a su pasó, se sentó tirando su mochila a un lado e hizo aparecer una docena de pergaminos, su tintero y su pluma. Comenzó a escribir como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Draco salió del cuerpo de la chica y se sentó enfrente de ella, bueno, o flotó sobre el banco, observándola mientras escribía con ahínco, apretando su mandíbula e intentando no pensar en nada que no fueran sus deberes.

La observó durante media hora, hasta que por fin dejó caer su pluma y respiró como si no lo hubiera estado haciendo hasta el momento, relajándose. Reparó en ese momento en Draco frente a ella y volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-¿no vas a decir nada?

-si… ¡no puedo creer que hayas terminado la tarea de toda la semana en media hora! – dijo asombrado.

Hermione le miró contrariada, no era eso lo que esperaba que le dijera. Un "te lo dije" quizá…

Comenzó a reír al ver la cara asombrada del chico y al echar un vistazo a la torre de pergaminos enrollados que había sobre la mesa.

-me ayuda a relajarme.

-¿entonces estas mejor? Era horrible estar ahí dentro.

-¿estás cansado? ¿Quieres regresar?

-estoy bien, comienzo a controlar esto. Aunque podríamos ir a comer…

Hermione miró su reloj, ya casi se pasaba la hora de servir la comida. Recogió sus cosas y comenzó a caminar con Draco flotando a su lado.

-solo voy a comer por ti, no tengo hambre…

-oh, entonces podrías comer algunas de esas golosinas tan apetecibles que vi esta mañana en la mesa. – dijo el chico esperanzado, echaba de menos muchas cosas.

-ni hablar, mis padres me matarían.

-¿enserio? ¿Por qué?

-son dentistas.

-¿detistas? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una asociación contra las golosinas?

Hermione rió.

-Algo así. – dijo divertida – son los profesionales que se ocupan del cuidado de los dientes.

Draco voló hasta ponerse enfrente de la chica, Hermione tuvo que frenar de golpe, pues por casi lo atraviesa.

-vuelve a reír.

-¿Qué? – preguntó sonriendo.

-así está bien. Entra al gran comedor con esa sonrisa y verás cómo le fastidia.

Hermione volvió a reír y Draco sonrió con ella.

-gracias por animarme… - hermione alargó la mano, quería tocarle el brazo, acariciarlo en forma de agradecimiento, pero solo consiguió atravesar su hombro.

-no eres tan mala compañía cuando uno se acostumbra a Hermione – dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-gracias.

Y siguiendo las instrucciones del rubio, entró al comedor sonriente, sentándose junto a Ginny como si nada hubiera pasado, y pudo notar orgullosa la mirada de Ron lo que restó de comida sobre ella.

-muy bien, te dejo elegir una golosina, pero pequeña – susurró a su acompañante.

-¡Merlín! ¿Solo una? Eso es una gran responsabilidad a la hora de elegir… - dijo el rubio serio, lo que hizo reír de nuevo a Hermione, lo que hizo que Ron la mirara recelosamente.

-esa de ahí, pero espera que vuelva a tu interior, y saboréala eh…

-sí, sí… - dijo sintiendo como Draco atravesaba su cuerpo para volver a su interior. Le pareció raro, otras veces no había sentido nada, pero lo olvido al notar en su interior las ansias de Draco.

Sonriendo se comió la golosina.


	7. control

**Bueno, después de todo el verano sin escribir, aquí estoy de nuevo, actualizando todas mis historias, y es el turno de esta.**

**No es un capítulo muy largo, pero espero que os sirva de algo. De todas formas no voy a hacer muy larga la historia, así que por eso puede que las cosas sucedan más rápido, pero le quedan unos cuantos capítulos más.**

**Sin más dilación, agradecer todos vuestros reviews y a todas las que me habéis esperado, y os dejo leer.**

**Muchos besos!**

Esa noche Hermione se encontraba tumbada de lado sobre su cama. Miraba por la ventana la lluvia caer y escuchaba en silencio los truenos que la tormenta traía con ella.

"a mí también me encantan las tormentas"

-¿Cómo sabes que me gustan las tormentas? – preguntó Hermione a la voz que la había sacado de su calma.

"estás demasiado relajada, se siente bien aquí dentro"

Hermione sonrió.

Hacía ya bastante tiempo que se habían acabado los insultos entre ellos. Ahora, simplemente hablaban de cualquier cosa, como si se conocieran desde siempre. Era la consecuencia de convivir las veinticuatro horas del día durante un mes entero. Acababas acostumbrándote a tu compañía.

-me gusta la soledad y la tranquilidad que se crea cuando hay una tormenta. Es como si todo el mundo se quedara en silencio, como si la lluvia apagara a los demás y les hiciera más introvertidos, como si les quitara parte de su vitalidad, y a mí eso me gusta. Es como si fuera el único momento en que soy más fuerte que los demás, como si la tormenta quisiera ayudarme y darme una tregua de vez en cuando para estar más tranquila.

"no eres débil" – dijo sin más el rubio.

-entonces… ¿por qué me siento así día tras día? – comentó la castaña sin apartar la vista de la ventana y las oscuras nubes que se formaban en el cielo. Un cosquilleo en su espalda le hizo darse la vuelta en la cama. Encontró el espíritu de Draco tumbado a su lado, como ella, mirándola.

"nunca he conocido tan bien a alguien como te conozco a ti, Granger. Y eso es porque siento cada una de tus emociones. Conozco tus sentimientos en cada ocasión que se te presenta, y a veces incluso puedo presentir cual será tu reacción ante ciertos estímulos. Y yo puedo decirte que no eres débil." Draco intentó tocar el hombro de la chica, pero solo lo traspasó "tu único problema es que dejas que los demás te hagan débil. Pero no lo eres…" repitió distraído intentando sentir algo al traspasar la piel de ella, pero sin ningún éxito.

-Malfoy – murmuró la muchacha cerrando los ojos y concentrándose, intentando notar algo más que un suave cosquilleo cuando Draco le tocaba – puedes quedarte conmigo el tiempo que quieras. Aunque no vuelva a tener intimidad nunca más, creo que me he acostumbrado a ti.

Draco fue desapareciendo conforme Hermione iba quedándose dormida, regresando a su inconsciente que esa noche se encontraba totalmente en calma.

A la mañana siguiente bajaron a desayunar temprano. Ya no llovía, pero el tiempo seguía gris y oscuro, como si no llegara a amanecer del todo, y las nubes decían que pronto habría otra tormenta. En el comedor reinaba un silencio inusual y lo que más se escuchaban eran los cubiertos de las demás personas tintinear contra los platos. Mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Ginny con Neville se cruzó con dos chicos. Sus corbatas verdes le dijeron que eran de Slytherin, no pudo evitar fijarse en ellos con más detenimiento, sabía sus nombres, eran Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini.

-hola chicos – dijo la castaña al pasar junto a ellos.

Los dos chicos frenaron su camino al escuchar a la griffindor saludarles.

-hola… - dijo extrañado Theo de que esa chica les saludara. - ¿Hermione Granger?

-¿querías algo? – dijo un también extrañado Blaise.

Hermione no podía creer lo que había hecho y lo que estaba ocurriendo en consecuencia. Alargó su mano y tuvo la intención de dar unos golpes cariñosos en el hombro de Blaise, pero logró contenerse a tiempo.

-lo… lo siento – murmuró caminando directamente a su asiento y sentándose.

-buenos días – dijeron Ginny y Neville. No obtuvieron respuesta de una Hermione que parecía en guerra consigo misma, pero no se lo tomaron en cuenta, desde el golpe estaba bastante rara, puede que le hubieran quedado secuelas…

-Malfoy ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? – murmuró muy bajito la castaña mirando su plato – no he sido yo quien ha saludado a esos chicos…

"yo… solo sentí unas tremendas ganas de saludarles cuando les vi, son mis amigos, les echo de menos y… bueno, parece que tú hiciste el resto" contestó el chico también pensativo.

-pero yo no quería saludarles, fue un impulso, y después estuve a punto de palmear a uno de ellos.

"también sentí ganas de hacer eso…" se medio disculpó el chico. "Espera un segundo, voy a comprobar…"

La mano de Hermione se encaminó hacia la bandeja de dulces y cogió un puñado de ellas. En su interior noto un gran regocijo. Cuando su mano estaba a punto de llegar a su boca, la castaña recobró el control de su cuerpo y dejó caer los dulces.

-¿Qué está pasando? – gritó. Ginny, Neville y algunos griffindor más la miraron.

-¿estás bien Hermione? – le preguntó la pelirroja.

Hermione se levantó bruscamente, tirando un plato en su presurosa retirada y salió corriendo del comedor. Llegó a los terrenos, donde la lluvia comenzaba a caer débilmente y unos lejanos truenos indicaban la inminente llegada de la tormenta. Corrió hacia el lago.

"basta Granger ¿Qué te pasa?" gritó Malfoy en su cabeza. Sus pies comenzaron a frenarse y esto asustó más a Hermione, que se dejó caer sobre la hierba mojada y comenzó a llorar.

-¡déjame! – gritó apretando la hierba en sus manos.

Draco salió del cuerpo de la chica y se colocó frente a ella.

"Tranquilízate Hermione" la mano del chico se dirigió hacia el hombro de ella como tantas otras veces, solo que esta vez el contacto fue algo sólido, algo que ambos notaron. Esté contacto terminó de asustar a la chica, que se deshizo de él y se arrastro hacia atrás.

-déjame – repitió ella asustada.

"Hermione…" susurró el chico calmadamente levantando las manos en señal de que no iba a volver a tocarla "escúchame, no quería asustarte"

-estás intentando controlarme ¡quieres quedarte con mi cuerpo! – dijo ella asustada de verdad.

"no…" murmuró el chico. Miró su cara, que reflejaba autentico miedo, lloraba y temblaba ligeramente, quizá a causa del miedo o del frio de la lluvia, que había comenzado a caer más fuerte y ya le había mojado el pelo y las ropas completamente. Decidió regresar a su interior para confortarla, pero tuvo miedo de chocar contra ella esta vez, o que ella le rechazara. Aún así lo intentó y no hubo problema. Volvió a notar el miedo de ella, y tomando el control de sus brazos la abrazó.

Hermione se encontró arrodillada en el suelo, empapada hasta los huesos y abrazada a sí misma. Esa situación de sus propios brazos rodeándole consiguió que dejara de llorar. Un sentimiento cálido se apoderó de su interior.

-me… estás abrazando… - susurró ella.

"no quiero que me tengas miedo, Hermione… está será la última vez que tome el control de tu cuerpo, te lo prometo"

Ella comenzó a relajarse y dejó que sus propios brazos la abrazaran, pero sintiéndose protegida por él.

-lo siento… me asusté – dijo ella al cabo de un rato. Sus brazos cayeron suavemente a sus lados y Draco salió de nuevo y se colocó frente a ella.

"lo sé, fue mi culpa"

-te has hecho bastante fuerte en solo unas horas ¿Qué ha pasado?

La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ellos, solo que era Hermione la única que la sentía.

"no sé qué pasa, pero puedo tocarte, y sentirte" con cuidado, el rubio alargó la mano y acarició la mejilla húmeda de la chica. Ella cerró los ojos al conseguir notar su contacto.

Alargó voluntariamente su propia mano para tocarle a él, abriendo los ojos de nuevo, pero algo tras el espíritu del rubio la hizo bajarla precipitadamente y ponerse tensa. El gran cuerpo de Hagrid caminaba pesadamente bajo la lluvia hacia el castillo, cargando algo en sus brazos, un cuerpo.

-¡Draco! – gritó Hermione.


	8. al cuerno con todo

**Bueno, han pasado bastantes meses y al fin regreso con un nuevo capítulo.**

**No pondré escusas, pues no las tengo, ya os sabéis de memoria lo de la falta de tiempo etc etc, así que solo pido disculpas y espero terminar pronto la historia, es decir, no volver a tardar tanto tiempo.**

**Para las que necesitéis un pequeño recordatorio, estábamos en que de repente Draco se estaba volviendo más fuerte, hasta el punto de llegar a controlar el cuerpo de Hermione e incluso poder tocarla cuando estaba fuera.**

**Hermione estaba asustada, pues pensaba que quería quedarse con su cuerpo, sale corriendo a los jardines, y justo en ese momento ven a Hagrid a lo lejos, saliendo del bosque prohibido con un cuerpo.**

**Y aquí seguimos.**

**¡besos!**

-¡Hagrid! – gritó Hermione, pero el estruendoso sonido de un trueno silencio su llamada. El semi gigante caminaba presurosamente hacia el castillo con el cuerpo de un chico en sus brazos.

-es mi… - susurró el espíritu de Draco – soy…

-eres tú, tu cuerpo…

Ninguno de los dos conseguía reaccionar. Miles de ideas rondaban sus mentes, pero solo compartían una. Todo estaba a punto de terminar.

La castaña consiguió levantarse, por fin, cuando Hagrid traspasaba las grandes puertas del castillo y desaparecía en el hall.

-vamos Draco, tienes que recuperar tu cuerpo. – el rubio no tardó en entrar en ella, y juntos llegaron a toda prisa hasta la enfermería, en la que Madam Pomfrey hablaba de forma apresurada murmurando palabras inentendibles.

Hermione entró en silencio, pues sabía que si alguien la veía, la echarían de inmediato. Observó desde una cortina y Draco salió de su cuerpo para ver mejor.

-por Merlin, las enredaderas de adiv mantuvieron su cuerpo con vida, pero solo su cuerpo ¿lo entiendes Hagrid? – decía la enfermera.

-pero entonces, despiértelo.

-Hagrid, no hay nada dentro de este cuerpo que despertar…

-pero… - el semi gigante abría y cerraba la boca sin saber que decir y Pomfrey limpiaba las lágrimas de impotencia que salían de sus ojos.

Draco se sintió extraño al ver que personas que no tenían nada que ver con él, se preocupaban y sentían hacia su persona. Sobre todo el guarda bosques, al que había tratado siempre de manera cruel.

-entonces… ¿mi cuerpo sigue vivo, pero no puedo volver a él?

-ellos no saben que todavía sigues aquí – susurró Hermione sin dejar de perder detalle de cualquier información más que pudiera sacar.

-señorita Granger – la chica se giró sobresaltada, encontrándose detrás de ella al director ¿la habría escuchado? – debería volver de inmediato a su torre, no debe estar aquí.

-pero señor… - Hermione quería explicarse, pero Draco colocó su mano en el hombro de la chica para detenerla. Ella sintió con nitidez su contacto.

-regrese a su habitación, señorita Granger. El señor Malfoy pasará la noche en la enfermería. Pueden volver mañana – y al decir esto último, miró un instante a Draco a los ojos, justo antes de desaparecer en el interior de la enfermería.

-vámonos – llegó a ordenar Draco pasados unos segundos en los que ambos habían estado observando la espalda del director mientras se dirigía hasta la cama donde yacía el cuerpo del chico.

-pero Draco, debemos decirles… tú sigues aquí…

-ya oíste a Dumbledore. Creo que él sabe más de lo que nos hace creer. – dijo pensativo el rubio.

-él siempre sabe más de lo que nos hace creer – dijo Hermione comenzando a andar resignada.

Cuando iba a subir las escaleras del hall, la fría y transparente mano del chico la detuvo, agarrándola de la muñeca.

-por ahí no… vayamos a la biblioteca. – le pidió él, y ella solo pudo cambiar de dirección y adentrarse a la oscura estancia, hasta llegar al ventanal más grande, el que se encontraba en el fondo, donde se sentó a contemplar la oscura tormenta.

-¿estás cansado? ¿Quieres regresar? – le ofreció.

-estoy bien. Me siento con bastante fuerza. – en realidad Draco no quería regresar, pues sabía que si lo hacía, ella sentiría sus emociones, y ni él las estaba entendiendo en ese momento. - ¿crees que pueda regresar a mi cuerpo?

La castaña le miró. Él la miraba a los ojos como nunca antes lo había hecho, con confianza, con conocimiento. Fue en ese momento en que sintió un gran vacío en su interior. Justo el que él iba a dejar. Algo muy fuerte no quería que la dejara, pero debía dejarle marchar. Por unos momentos durante ese mes había pensado que él estaría junto a ella para siempre.

-haré lo que sea porque regreses.

-no tienes por qué. Es decir… Yo nunca he hecho nada por ti. En realidad siempre te he estorbado. No merezco… - el fantasma se revolvió el cabello frustrado, nunca había sido bueno para esas cosas.

-¿crees que no has hecho nada por mi? – Hermione deseó tocarle, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo. Que él le tocara a ella era una cosa, pero ¿y si ella no podía? – tú me has dado una seguridad que no tenía, seguridad en mi misma, me has enseñado a valorarme y a no compararme con los demás, y… me has hecho fuerte – en un arrebato de esa seguridad de la que hablaba, alargó su mano, llegando a tocar los dedos del chico, que descansaban sobre la piedra de la ventana sobre la que ella estaba sentada – puedo tocarte… - sonrió distraida.

-puede que esto sea una despedida – mientras decía eso, entrelazó sus incorpóreos dedos con los de ella. El escalofrió que recorrió a la chica desde la punta de sus dedos hasta su columna la hizo sentirse más triste.

-nos seguiremos viendo, pero esta vez cada uno con nuestros cuerpos – intentó sonar segura, pero no lo consiguió. Ya nada iba a ser lo mismo. Si Draco regresaba a su cuerpo, a su vida, ellos dos no iban a ser amigos. Y lo peor de todo era que lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento no era precisamente una amistad por él.

-Hermione… -se cortó a sí mismo, no podía decirle que prefería quedarse así para siempre y estar junto a ella, que recuperar su cuerpo y vivir separados. Ella no tenía que compartir cuerpo con él, pues ahora tenía el suyo propio. – Esperaremos a que todo el mundo en el castillo duerma y… - le soltó la mano – lo haremos.

Draco suspiró profundamente, ahogando sus emociones, antes de regresar al cuerpo de ella. Desde los ojos de la chica, ambos observaron la lluvia caer y el oscuro cielo iluminarse. El rubio se sentía bien sintiendo el corazón de ella tan cerca.

El enorme reloj del castillo marcó la media noche, pero no se movieron. Ninguno dijo nada hasta pasada la madrugada, alargando lo máximo posible el tiempo que les quedaba, solo estando juntos.

Fue Hermione la que se levantó y comenzó a caminar en silencio. El chico no dijo nada hasta que se vio a si mismo acostado en una de las camas de la enfermería. Solo en ese momento se separó de ella para colocarse a su lado.

Su cuerpo, al igual que él mientras era un espíritu, estaba vestido con el uniforme de quidditch de Slytherin, el cual estaba lleno de tierra y manchado de verde por ciertos sitios. Pero lo que le llamaba la atención no eran sus ropas, sino la enorme rama verde que salía de su cuello. Otras más pequeñas salían de sus brazos y de distintas partes de su cuerpo. Observó a Hermione, que se tapaba la boca y había cerrado los ojos de la impresión.

La griffindor abrió los ojos cuando un suave cosquilleó recorrió su mejilla para agarrar su mano, con la que se tapaba la boca.

-Esa planta me ha mantenido con vida…

-has tenido mucha suerte – dijo ella deseando que el chico, a través del cual era capaz de ver, no le soltara la mano nunca. Que no se fuera. ¿y si no salía bien? ¿y si desaparecía? ¿si su cuerpo ya no funcionaba?

-la he tenido, pero por estar contigo todo este tiempo. Cualquier otra persona habría ido a algún profesor o habría intentado deshacerse de mí. Gracias por eso.

-va a ser raro volver a estar sola. – no pudo aguantarlo y una lágrima escapó de sus ojos. Había decidido ser fuerte, pero los sentimientos se arremolinaban en su interior.

Él tiró de su mano y cuando se quiso dar cuenta la tenía entre sus brazos. La estaba abrazando, y es que esa lágrima se lo había dicho todo, todo lo que él necesitaba saber. Hermione nunca había recibido un abrazo tan cálido por una persona corpórea. En cambio un espíritu le estaba dando lo que ninguna persona viva había conseguido.

-al cuerno con todo Hermione. Tu no vas a estar sola – se separó para mirarla a los ojos e intentó limpiar sus lágrimas, pero al parecer podía tocarla a ella, quizá sus lágrimas no tenían la suficiente masa para que él pudiera arrastrarlas – no me importan las consecuencias, quiero estar contigo Hermione…

La castaña solo alcanzo a asentir antes de notar el cosquilleo que le proporcionaba Draco cada vez que la tocaba, pero esta vez lo sentía en sus labios. Draco la estaba besando, y aunque no podía sentir el roce, ese cosquilleo fue la mejor experiencia de su vida.

-en cuanto regrese podré hacerlo mejor.- Hermione soltó una débil carcajada y se separó de él. – solo espérame unos segundos.

Draco se acercó a su cuerpo y, con algunas dificultades se acostó sobre él mismo. Era como cuando regresaba al cuerpo de Hermione, solo que en ese lugar no sentía ninguna otra presencia. Cerró los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos olvido que era lo que estaba pasando.

"Draco" llegó a escuchar a lo lejos "Draco por favor, despierta". Volvió a cerrar los ojos y cuando los abrió la luz le dañó intensamente.

-has regresado – escuchó la vez de una mujer. Poco a poco empezó a enfocar su pelo castaño recogido en una coleta desordenada, la forma de su cara, hasta que la reconoció. – lo has conseguido, estas de vuelta.

-pero que… - le dolía la cabeza y estaba confundido. Cuando se llevó las manos a la cara las encontró con tubos verdes, parecidos a plantas saliendo de ellas. - ¿Qué es esto? – se puso nervioso, incorporándose de golpe e intensificando el dolor de su cabeza - ¿Qué me has hecho Granger? ¿Qué es todo esto? – gritaba mientras se arrancaba todas las ramas, hasta que tocó la enorme que le salía del cuello - ¡maldita bruja! ¿Qué me has hecho? ¡Aléjate de mí!

Hermione retrocedió asustada y con nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos al tiempo que la enfermera llegaba arreglándose su bata.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¡Señor Malfoy! – la mujer no salía de su asombro – está bien, tranquilícese por favor, no toque eso, yo se lo quitaré, tranquilícese.

-¿Qué me ha hecho esa bruja? ¿ha sido Potter verdad? – gritaba señalándola acusadoramente.

-señorita Granger, salga de aquí ahora mismo, lo está alterando – Hermione no se movía mientras veía la escena con ojos desorbitados y el corazón desgarrado.

-váyase Granger, ¡es una orden! – gritó la mujer.


End file.
